yntheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Mellavine
Appearance Mellavine appears as a young woman with short blonde hair. She is clothed in a long flowing robe and covered in bandages. Her robe, once white, is now stained with blood. Her face is lined with grief and tears seem to be constantly flowing from her eyes. History According to the Scrolls of Healing, Mellavine's worship began near the end of a long and brutal war thousands of years ago. Magic still ran strong in Yntheria, and powerful wizards and mighty warriors clashed across the length and breadth of the world. The waters ran red with blood, as all kingdoms involved pushed themselves to near destruction for victory. Kadix is often claimed as being instrumental in this war, sowing seeds of enmity and discord in her wake. A young man, fleeing from the enemy who had destroyed his village ran into two crying children during his flight, a boy and a girl. Despite their young age, and the tears pouring from their eyes, they seemed unusually calm, and beckoned for him to follow them. Together, they fled across the fields and through the Woods of Mella. It began to rain. So great was this torrential downpour, that it seemed as if the sky itself was weeping. After a desperate flight, the armies of the boy's kingdom found him and engaged their enemy. Unable to navigate through the fighting, he found himself trapped between the middle of the two warring forces. Suddenly, a bright light shone through the trees and a strong yet gentle pressure forced the warriors off their feet, the boy however, simply fell to his knees. It is said that the goddess herself manifested before them, bearing upon her body the scars they had inflicted upon each other. Where her tears fell, the trampled grass stood up once more. She then spoke, in a quiet whisper that was nonetheless heard by all. "The suffering must end." A bright glow, emanating from her core, suffused the battlefield and all those who were wounded were healed, and the dead themselves breathed once more. Their hearts were purged of hate as they glimpsed her divine might and they each took up her sign, to spread her word: "Suffering must end." The boy, Thomas of Alrien, became the first High Priest of Mellavine, and with his followers, was crucial in the peace that followed. The first temple to Mellavine was constructed three years later, and still stands at the site of that battle in the forest of Mella. Dogma To Mellavine, all life is sacred and she mourns continually for those that she is unable to save. The blood and wounds on her body are symbolic of her taking the wounds and suffering of the world upon herself. Her followers are charged with the healing and physical well-being of the people in their care, acting as physicians and doctors to the poor and disenfranchised around the world. To them, it is considered a great sin to demand more money for their services then they strictly need to survive or maintain their operations. Although they never ask, they rarely find themselves wanting either, as a cleric of Mellavine is always welcomed. Relationships Mellavine opposes Kadix. Where Mellavine seeks to heal and prevent the suffering of the world, Kadix destroys for the sheer pleasure of doing so, especially out of spite. As a result, some philosophers have theorized that Kadix actually became more destructive once Mellavine became known. Servants Semar is Mellavine's herald, sent in times of great need to powerful healers or prophets. He is depicted as a strong man with golden skin and white, lidless eyes. His form is swathed utterly in constantly flowing white cloth, which shows only the barest hints of his skin. His presence was described by the prophet Barrin, as "Akin to a warm bath flowing over your entire being after seven days in the cold, and his voice had the strength of your own beating heart." Mellavine is also served by Alluine and Atrine, who take the form of a small boy and girl respectively. They never speak, but they supposedly lead Mellavine's followers to wherever they are most needed. Important Followers *Thomas of Alrien *Barrin, the Prophet Associated Items *Eye Category:Deity